


Sunkissed

by R_E_R6



Series: Buddie: Future, Family & Fun [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Buddie Daughter!, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: “Papa no, bad!” Isabel yells, and Buck throws his head back laughing. It’s her new favourite phrase lately and Eddie hunches over laughing too, amused by how well it fits their situation. Chris’ giggles join them once he’s stopped enacting his vengeful splashes, and Isabel waves her arms in glee as she follows their lead and giggles too.“Awww, come here, princess,” Eddie coos, “did your mean Papa put you in the water?”She nods, still smiling, and snuggles into Eddie’s chest, dampening his skin. Buck pokes his tongue at him.“Kiss up,” he accuses, only to laugh when Eddie nods seriously. Hey, he’s gotta get his ‘Best Dad’ points where he can, Isabel’s definitely turning out to be a Papa’s girl.AKACute family fun at the beach with the Diaz family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie: Future, Family & Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843147
Comments: 35
Kudos: 321





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the fic I was planning to write today Infact, it appeared out of nowhere XD.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway.

The sound of rolling waves echoes in the breeze and their saltiness permeates the air around Buck and Eddie. The sand is warm, relaxingly so, and they can't help the way their feet drag through the grains with each step, wanting to stay buried in its comfort. Chris is just up ahead with his baby sister, a crutch in one hand and the other wrapped around Isabel's much smaller one as she stubbornly insists on walking -something Eddie swears she gets from Buck. She struggles slightly in the sand but Chris keeps her steady each time she topples towards his leg. 

The way they slowly make their way along the beach almost mirrors their fathers, though the two men have their fingers lovingly intertwined as Buck leans his head down to rest against Eddie's temple. When Buck stumbles, it's because he is too busy kissing Eddie's cheeks and annoying him with his repetitive pleas instead of watching where he is going, and not because he’s only been walking properly for a few months and never on sand. Still, both pairs are equally content to cling to each other, all four carefree as they enjoy the sun. 

"Buck, will you watch where you're going? Look at the kids, they're walking nicely, you should follow their example."

"ha ha," Buck replies dryly, looking less than impressed. "Stop changing the subject. Let’s stay."

Eddie sighs and makes the mistake of turning to face his husband. Striking blue eyes sparkle back at him and Eddie is lost in every sense, including in their current debate.

"Fine," he concedes, getting a triumphant grin in return, "we can leave monday morning instead, but you're in charge of getting the kids up at the ass crack of dawn. After all, they get their hatred of mornings from you."

"Really babe?" Buck asks sceptically, “Even Christopher? Can you really blame me there too?”

"Yup," Eddie vehemently replies, emphasizing it with a popping sound, "Chris was always up before me until I married you, and Izzy is basically a mini you. We should've called her Buckette or Evangeline."

Buck lets out an indignant snort and tries to deny it but the only counter he can think of is “she has hair like you.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows and levels him with a look that explains, without words, exactly how ridiculous he thinks that statement is. Buck shrugs sheepishly, with a laugh that has Eddie shaking his head before joining as they both instinctively return their gazes to their kids. 

It’s true, Isabel does appear to get her darker locks from Eddie, something which always leads people to believe he’s her biological father and not Buck. Buck knows as well as Eddie, however, that those are sent straight down from her aunt. But the way she suddenly pivots and starts pulling Chris towards the water with determination, shedding sand that already litters her curls despite having only just arrived, is all Buck. As is the way Chris follows after her diligently, eager to see what’s gripped her attention so hard that she can’t wait to see. It never fails to make Eddie smile. 

“She’s a lot like you too,” Buck assures with a smile more devious than either of their kids put together, “she can’t cook either, Babe.”

Then he’s off running, expertly dodging Eddie’s hand as he reaches out to swat his arm. For a second Eddie just watches, grinning as Buck scoops up one kid under each arm and heads straight for the water, leaving Chris’ crutch abandoned in the sand. Then he jogs after them, chuckling at the harmony of joyful screams as Buck gently lowers them both into the water one by one. 

“Papa no, bad!” Isabel yells, and Buck throws his head back laughing. It’s her new favourite phrase lately and Eddie hunches over laughing too, amused by how well it fits their situation. Chris’ giggles join them once he’s stopped enacting his vengeful splashes, and Isabel waves her arms in glee as she follows their lead and giggles too. 

“Awww, come here, princess,” Eddie coos, “did your mean Papa put you in the water?”

She nods, still smiling, and snuggles into Eddie’s chest, dampening his skin. Buck pokes his tongue at him.

“Kiss up,” he accuses, only to laugh when Eddie nods seriously. Hey, he’s gotta get his ‘Best Dad’ points where he can, Isabel’s definitely turning out to be a Papa’s girl. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll protect you,” he promises before reaching out a hand and shoving Buck’s shoulder. The other man hadn’t been expecting it and goes down easily, plonking into the water with a mighty splash that hits all three of them. Buck eyes him challengingly and Eddie knows what’s coming before it happens. He takes a step back, trying to get out of reach as he protests.

“I have the baby, Buck don’t you dare-”

_Splash._

Eddie lands in the water, half seated in Buck’s lap as he wraps his arms around both of them to make sure Isabel doesn’t fall. Buck kisses him sweetly to placate him, which Eddie can’t deny works too well. But as soon as Eddie manages to wipe his persistent smile off his face, he drops his jaw in faux offence. It’s not his best acting and his smile still tilts his lips at the corners, but he can’t help how happy his husband makes him.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Eddie says with an exaggerated gasp, “and while I’m holding our daughter no less. Such dirty tactics, Mr. Diaz.”

Buck only grins and kisses him again, this time lasting longer as his arms snakes around Eddie’s waist to pull him in closer. They stay close as they pull away, foreheads touching.

“She doesn’t seem to mind,” Buck says, nodding down to Isabel who has wormed her way down to Eddie’s lap so that she can reach down to the water and splash with all four limbs. “Besides, you totally asked for it Mr. Diaz.”

Eddie’s only reply is to lean back and send a thin wave of water high enough to hit Buck’s face. It shocks Buck speechless, mouth open and eyes closed, before he runs a hand across his face.

“Now who’s playing dirty? Why don’t you put Isabel down and fight me like a man, huh?”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie asks, lifting Isabel higher -much to her displeasure as it removes her from the water- and winks at him over her shoulder “You think you could take me, Baby?”

Buck lets out a longsuffering groan as he reminds himself it’s totally inappropriate to ravage his husband on a public beach in front of their kids.

“We both know I could take you,” he rasps instead, dragging his heated gaze down the length of Eddie’s body. He smirks in victory at Eddie’s reaction, his flushed cheeks surely not a result of fifteen minutes in the sun. 

“Definitely playing dirty,” Eddie breathes out before biting his lip and splashing Buck again, “seems like you need to cool off before you start something neither of us can finish yet.”

The “yet” is emphasised, and Buck feels himself grow hot too at the implication. So hot that he considers plunging himself in the water to stop himself from dragging them back to the beach house early. He’s glad, for once, for his pale skin and hopes people just think he’s sunburnt. A quick glance around reveals no one is looking at them and relief washes over him in the same way the next wave washes over his legs. Luckily, the kids are just as clueless as the passers by, both too young to catch the suggestive subtext behind their words, and Chris innocently takes their risqué flirting to be ridiculous banter. 

“So childish,” he remarks in jest, alongside a dramatic eye roll that Buck and Eddie would each argue he picked up from the other. He’d actually picked it up from Abuela in the months they’d both spent dancing around each other and pining before finally admitting they’re in love, but he’d been sworn to secrecy on that years ago and isn’t going to start telling now.

Buck lets out a bark of laughter and Eddie’s eyes narrow as they both turn to each other, plan silently forming. They turn in sync, immediately tag teaming to splash their son who gasps and yells for mercy before diving head first between them so they can’t continue with their onslaught. All the while Isabel claps and yells gleefully until she latches on to Chris as soon as he’s within reach. Her hands, sticky from salt, grip into his hair until she can pull him in to place a wet kiss on his cheek. Chris doesn’t seem to mind the water in his hair, or the sand rubs onto his stomach from her feet, and their fathers watch as he pulls her tighter into a hug.

As they sit in the shallow water, Eddie’s legs slung over one of Buck’s and Chris holding Isabel between them, the heat of the summer day cannot begin to compare to the warmth in their hearts. And when Buck looks at him, eyes shining brighter than the sun above, teeth bared around his grin, Eddie is grateful for every moment that brought them here. Everything he needs most is right here in this moment and there’s absolutely nowhere else he’d rather be.

“You’re right,” He tells Buck, curling his hand over his husband’s and lifting to observe their matching rings as they glint in the light, “a few more days of this sounds perfect.”

Buck kisses him softly, lingering for just long enough to make Eddie breathless.

“Any time with you and our kids is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the fluff my mind conjured up today, let me know what you think.


End file.
